Las vueltas de la vida
by GusGuschan
Summary: Mi trabajo era investigarlo, descubrir la verdad, pero nunca pensé que terminaría formando parte de ella.


Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. He aquí un nuevo Oneshot FrUk que no tiene nada que ver con "Una vida real".

**Este lo hice especialmente para el amor de mi vida, el té de mis scones, el vino de mi rosa, el girasol de mi grifo, etc XDD BCharlotte. Cariño, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, que lo pases grandiosamente con tu familia en la mañana y con nosotras en la tarde XDDDDDD, que cumplas muchísimos más y que nuestra amistad sea tan grande como para seguir regaloneándote XDD -inserte corazones llenos de amor y pasión.- ¡TE AMO! nos vemos en la tarde, para darte otros regalos 1313 XDDD ¡espero te guste este fic que hice con tanto cariño!**

Para el resto, me harían muy feliz si lo leyeran y comentaran que les pareció :3

Nos leemos pronto con más historias y oneshots (:

Au revoir~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hima-papa. Yo solo pienso en sus personajes y se me ocurren ideas con ellos XDDD

**¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

* * *

-Señorita Williams, tengo una mala noticia que darle.- suspiré, la verdad es que no quería admitirlo, pero mi corazón decía que era lo correcto.

-Dígala, por favor.- sonrió la mujer de 20 años, cabello rubio largo, ojos casi violetas ocultos en unos gruesos lentes, tez blanca y una suave voz que si hubiese algo sonando en la oficina, no habría escuchado.

-Sé quién es el amante de su novio.- bajé la mirada.

-¿En serio?- murmuró molesta, pero sin alzar la voz.- Dígame ¿quién es?

-Soy yo.- la miré serio, pero asustado a su reacción.

Esta historia es un poco larga, de hecho no me atrevería a contarla sino fuera porque mi pareja me está obligando y porque creo que es el momento de aclarar finalmente lo acontecido en este caso.

Todo comenzó ese hermoso día lluvioso, en mi querida Londres, mientras me servía un vaso de Brandy. Mi secretaria, Isabel, había dejado unos cuantos papeles en mi escritorio, así que decidí leerlos mientras bebía. De pronto, apareció la mujer anteriormente mencionada.

-Señor Kirkland, tiene un cliente.- sonrió. Isabel era una española morena, de ojos verdes, una agradable sonrisa, unas piernas de muerte y ni hablar de su trasero.

-Hazla pasar, por favor.- la miré serio, pero con una sonrisa sutil.

Mi secretaria se fue a pedirle al cliente que entrara con toda confianza a mi oficina, mientras yo bebía el último sorbo de mi licor y esperaba.

-Entre.- sentí que dijo, mientras pasaba la señorita Williams.

-E-Está bien.- se adentró y me observó nerviosa.

-Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ser útil?- sonreí por cortesía.

-Ahm…- comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso.- necesito ayuda con mi novio.- sacó su mano de sus pertenencias, con una fotografía en blanco y negro.- Él es Francis, tiene 26 años.- comencé a analizar la foto, mientras ella seguía su relato.- Últimamente, ha estado demasiado distante, no me besa ni me hace cariño como antes y tengo la leve sospecha de que me engaña.

-Entiendo.- murmuré con un tono profesional.- Dígame, ¿qué quiere que haga?

-Quiero que lo vigile cuando sale y averigüe quien es su amante, para terminar nuestra relación y regresar a Canadá.- suspiró.- Extraño mi linda Vancouver.- sonrió.

-Bien, son 600€.- la miré.- La mitad antes del trabajo y la otra parte en cuanto lo termine.

-Trato hecho.- sonrió y me dio los primeros 300€.

-Ahora, necesito que usted me diga ahora todo lo que sabe de él.- sonreí y saqué de mi escritorio una libreta y un lápiz, para anotar.

Así fue como yo, Arthur Kirkland de 24 años, conocido por ser el mejor detective privado de la época, me comprometí a seguir al novio de aquella canadiense. Sinceramente, odiaba seguir a las personas porque sus parejas piensan que son engañadas, pero trabajo es trabajo, además ya me había pagado la mitad.

Mi objetivo era Francis Bonnefoy, 26 años de edad, un parisino que vino a Londres para trabajar como chef en un restaurante local. Según su novia, Maddeline Williams, el francés sale a las 10 de la mañana a su trabajo, se queda hasta la dos de la tarde que es la hora de almuerzo, vuelve a las tres para seguir trabajando y así se queda hasta las 11 de la noche, cuando vuelve a casa. Yo debía averiguar que ocurría entre las 10 de la mañana y las 11 de la noche.

Mi investigación inició cuando pasé "casualmente" por el restaurante donde trabajaba el francés, a las 10:30 de la mañana, ya que él llegaba a esa hora indicando que el restaurante iniciaba su jornada laboral. Lo quedé esperando en mi auto, mientras observaba la puerta fijamente, sin siquiera pestañar, hasta que apareció a las 10:35 am. Me apresure a salir y me acerqué a él.

-Good morning, sir.-murmuré serio.

-Oh, good morning.- sonrió.

La fotografía que me había dado mi cliente no hacía mucha referencia a como lucía en aspecto físico y ella no me dio muchos detalles al respecto, pero al estar frente a él y observar su rostro, entendí porque dudaba tanto de su fidelidad. Cabello rubio recortado en una melena, ojos azules como el más profundo de los océanos, nariz perfecta, labios finos y en su mentón tenía una barba que parecía haber recortado hace un par de horas, en conclusión, era un donjuán físicamente hablando.

-Señor, ¿está usted bien?- sentí que preguntó, al verme tan distraído.

-Lo siento mucho.- sonreí como nunca hacía, para fingir simpatía.- Estaba buscando una dirección y un caballero me dijo que era cerca de aquí.

-Curioso caso el de usted.- rió.

-¿De qué se ríe?- mi sonrisa se estaba apagando, convirtiéndose así en una mueca de disgusto.

-Los ingleses se jactan de que conocen todas las calles de Londres y usted, que deduzco que ha vivido aquí toda su vida, me pregunta por una dirección.- volvió a reír.

-No todos los ingleses son iguales, me molesta que me compare con otros ciudadanos.- murmuré serio, mientras él se reía más.

-Está bien, tiene un buen punto ahí.- dejó de reír.- Pero, no soy el mejor para ayudarlo, he vivido aquí hace un año y no termino de conocer la ciudad.- sonrió.

-Es muy grande.- suspiré.- ¿De dónde viene usted?, claro, si se puede saber.

-Pensé que se me notaba en el acento, soy francés.- sonrió y suspiró.- No hay ciudad más hermosa que Paris, debería ir a visitarla.

-Londres no tiene comparación, es la más hermosa.- sonreí, pero él me miró.

-Tan maravillosa, como para perderse en ella.- volvió a reír.

-¿Sabe qué?, mejor me las arreglo solo.- gruñí molesto, no me gustaba ser la burla de nadie y no porque ese idiota era mi objetivo, iba a aguantarlo.- Gracias de todos modos, señor.- murmuré sarcástico.

-De nada, si necesita más ayuda me dice.- rió y volví al auto.

Cuando llegué al vehículo, lo cerré con demasiada fuerza. ¿Quién se cree ese maldito para insultarme en mi propia cara?, espero realmente que engañe a la mujer, para que esta le dé unas cachetadas que se merece como el idiota que es. Seguí gruñendo y no me percaté de que había pasado 30 minutos, por lo que decidí volver a mi actitud profesional y vigilar el restaurante. Tomé mis binoculares, y no despegué mi vista del objetivo, que estaba cocinando.

-Espero que te quemes con ese aceite hirviendo y tengas que ir al hospital, para decirle a tu novia que la única conclusión que hice fue que eres un imbécil.- susurré, mientras vigilaba y anotaba en mi libreta de notas.

Llegaron las 2 de la tarde, hora del almuerzo. Francis cerró el local y se quedó dentro, almorzando lo que preparaba en el momento. Luego, salió un momento del restaurante y comenzó a caminar, mientras lo seguía con el auto lentamente. Entró a una farmacia y compró una caja de condones. ¿Así que las sospechas de Maddeline eran correctas? Guardó la caja y se adentró en un callejón. Como debía averiguar la verdad, bajé del auto y comencé a seguirlo sigilosamente. Lamentablemente, era solo un desvió para volver al restaurante.

"El sospechoso compra una caja de condones en una farmacia cercana y después camina por un callejón, que resulta ser una ruta rápida para llegar al restaurante", grabé en mi pequeña grabadora de voz y volví a mi auto. Regresé y vi a Francis con un joven albino, de ojos rubíes.

-Aquí tienes tus condones, no me vuelvas a pedir de nuevo.- murmuró el francés, mientras veía a ese chico.

-No te enojes.- rió.- No quería pasar por esa vergüenza, mi asombrosa persona es demasiado genial para sonrojarse en una farmacia porque quiere comprar una caja de condones para usarlos con su bella novia.- sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gil, aprende a que tendrás que hacerlo solo algún día.- suspiró.

-Pero no hoy.- rió.- Gracias de nuevo, Francis.

-De nada, Gil.- sonrió y acarició sus cabellos.- Éxito con Anya.- se despidió con un ademán y entró al restaurante.

"El sospechoso compró la caja de condones para un amigo, no hay señales de adulterio", grabe y suspiré.

En ese momento, deduje que sería una de las investigaciones más agotadoras de mi carrera. De pronto, comenzó a gruñir mi estómago, ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Como el francés había ingresado, decidí pasar y revisar el ambiente más de cerca.

-Hello, ¿qué desea?- preguntó la mesera, mientras yo revisaba el menú.

-Hello, quiero papas fritas con pescado, por favor.- la miré, mientras me acomodaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Desea algo para beber?

-Puede ser una cerveza.

-En seguida, señor.- me quitó el menú y se fue a la cocina a dar mi pedido.

Comencé a mirar alrededor del local, buscando algo sospechoso en él, pero no había nada. La gente conversaba alegre sobre sus vidas, las meseras trabajaban eficientemente, los cocineros estaban tan ocupados que no hacían nada más que preparar los platos de comida, incluido el francés.

-Aquí tiene, disculpe la demora.- murmuró la mesera, cuando trajo lo que ordené.

-No se preocupe.- comencé a comer y miré a la cocina. El plato tan simple que pedí, era como si lo hubiese hecho el mejor chef del universo.

Seguí comiendo, saboreando cada papa, cada trozo de pescado, cada sorbo de cerveza e incluso el kétchup que puse en un costado del plato, para sazonar las patatas. Una vez finalice, miré a mi alrededor buscando a la mesera para pedir la cuenta, pero en vez de eso, se acercó el francés.

-Veo que le gustó mi comida, señor.- sonrió.

-No, estaba del asco.-mentí descaradamente.- Me la comí toda porque estaba hambriento y no quería desperdiciar mi dinero.

-Entiendo.- rió y se sentó en frente mío.- Debo admitir, que usted me parece un hombre muy curioso.

-Excuse me?- murmuré confundido.

-Vino en la mañana, con la excusa de que no sabía dónde estaba y ahora lo veo en la hora del almuerzo.- sonrió.- Si fuese más paranoico de lo que ya soy, diría que me está siguiendo.

-Se equivoca.- murmuré rápidamente.- En la mañana estaba perdido y ahora tenía hambre, ¿acaso no puedo venir a comer aquí, solo porque usted se siente acosado?- lo miré serio.

-Perdóneme, señor…- hizo una pausa.- Bueno, creo que es un buen momento para saber su nombre.- sonrió.- El mío es Francis Bonnefoy.

-Arthur Kirkland.- murmuré serio y extendí mi mano, en forma de saludo.

-Es un gusto, señor Kirkland.- correspondió mi saludo y me miró.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Bonnefoy.- alejé mi mano y seguí bebiendo mi cerveza.

-Siento haberme comportado así en la mañana, es que me sorprendió lo que me había dicho.- sonrió.

-Oh, no se preocupe.- sonreí a medias.

-Tranquilo, puede tutearme.- guiñó su ojo y habló más bajo.

-Pero, tú no a mí.- gruñí.

-Que cruel es.- rió.- En fin, ¿desea el postre?

-No gracias, de hecho ya me iba.- comencé a revisar en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, el dinero que tenía guardado.

-Quédese su dinero, hoy corre por cuenta de la casa.- sonrió y se levantó.- Algo me dice que nos seguiremos viendo, sir Kirkland.

-No lo creo, al menos no tan fácilmente.- murmuré serio.

-Bueno, yo espero volver a verlo pronto.- sonrió.- Au revoir, Arthur.- sin más, se adentró a la cocina, mientras le avisaba al cajero que no me cobrara.

Una vez afuera, comencé a sonreír mientras volvía al puesto de vigilancia. Volví a tomar mis binoculares y observe al francés, quien estaba haciendo un pastel de pasas. Continué la vigilancia hasta las 11, cuando cerraba el local y se iba a casa. Lo seguí para ver si hacía un desvío, pero nada ocurrió. Una vez entró en su hogar, yo volví a la oficina a escribir el reporte del día.

"El sospechoso tuvo un día bastante normal, no hubo señales de cometer adulterio ni de un posible amante." Suspiré, mientras Isabel me traía una manta.

-Buen trabajo hoy, señor Kirkland.- sonrió como siempre lo hace.

-Gracias.- suspiré.- ¿Me podrías traer mi almohada y un té?

-Claro, en un momento.- se alejó de la oficina, terminando así mi primer día.

Los días pasaban sin mayores cambios, Francis hacía lo mismo de siempre y no había señales de que fuese infiel. Me acerqué más veces al restaurante, pero él solamente me miraba desde su puesto, en conclusión, la investigación más aburrida de toda mi vida.

-Me aburro.- murmuré cansado, cuando de repente salió el francés antes de su horario de trabajo. Comencé a seguirlo, pero me sorprendí al ver que se dirigía a la biblioteca. Estacioné cerca y caminé.

Cuando logré divisar su figura, estaba hablando con la bibliotecaria, pidiendo unos libros de cocina y comencé lentamente a seguirlos. Francis tomó los libros que había pedido y se sentó a leerlos, así que me senté frente a él, sin que sospechara que era yo, o al menos eso creí.

-Me ha estado siguiendo, señor Kirkland.- murmuró serio, cuando bajó el libro para hacer visible su mirada.

Al principio, me quedé con un libro cubriendo mi rostro, sorprendido por la capacidad que tiene para identificarme. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que apartó el libro que estaba "leyendo" y alzó mi mirada.

-¿Es qué un hombre no puede ir a la biblioteca?- murmuré molesto.- Sus sospechas no tienen fundamentos lógicos.

-Lo vi seguirme cuando entré.- rió bajo.

-Quería hablar con la bibliotecaria solamente.- bufé.

-No siga con esta farsa, dígame quien es realmente.- murmuró serio, mientras no quitaba su mirada de la mía.

-Soy Arthur Kirkland.- gruñí.

-No creo que un londinense, menos de su clase, se dedique a seguir a un francés que tiene una vida cotidiana.- siguió con su discurso, obviamente ya sabía que no estaba ahí por coincidencia.

-Perdón, pero no vine a la biblioteca a discutir con un francés idiota que cree que no tengo cosas mejores que hacer, más que seguirlo.- me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero Francis me agarró del brazo.

-¿Maddie lo contrató para seguirme?- preguntó serio.

-¿De qué está…?- comencé a defenderme, pero me interrumpió.

-Deja ya de tratarme como un imbécil, solo dime si Maddie te contrató o no.- suspiró, mientras yo lo miraba serio.

-Yo no sé quién es Maddie.- mentí.

Me miró serio, mientras agarraba mi brazo y salimos juntos de la biblioteca.- ¿A dónde me lleva?- murmuré serio y confundido.

-Quiero conversar contigo, en un lugar más privado.- murmuró serio, mientras me seguía arrastrando.

-¿Podría pedirlo como una persona normal y no arrastrarme?- gruñí.

-Sé que no me dirás quién eres, ni quien te contrató.- suspiró y llegamos a mi auto.- Quiero que me lleves a tu oficina.

-¿Estás loco?- bufé molesto.

-Solo quiero saber si Maddie desconfía tanto de mí, como para poner a un detective privado como mi sombra.- bajó la mirada y suspiró.- Sé que quizás no te importe esto, pero hace mucho tiempo que nuestra relación no va bien, pero no me atrevo a terminar con ella porque siento que destrozaría lo único bueno en mi vida.

-¿Acaso tu trabajo no es bueno?- murmuré serio.

Suspiró.- El restaurante no es lo único importante en la vida de un chef, como creo que su vida privada es un desastre, ya que anda siguiendo personas que no conoce, en vez de estrechar lazos con las que sí.

-¿Qué sabe usted de mí?- lo miré serio, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón en lo que decía. Mi vida era dirigida por una profunda soledad, incluso antes de ser investigador privado.

-No necesito ser un genio o conocerte demasiado, para saber que estoy en lo correcto.- sonrió a medias.

Suspiré y me quedé en silencio, mientras el francés seguía con su miraba baja. Comencé a pensar sobre mi vida, desde pequeño estuve solo, ya que mi padre trabajaba todo el día y mi madre solo era la esposa perfecta, pero infeliz. Mientras crecía, más me molestaban con que debía ser el hijo perfecto, ya que mi hermano mayor era horriblemente insoportable y yo era el futuro de la familia. Cuando llegué a mi adolescencia, mientras mi hermano iba a fiestas, yo me quedaba leyendo y estudiando, como el buen hijo que era. Después, decidí ser detective privado y me fui de la casa, harto de las estúpidas reglas y desde ahí me mantengo con lo que gano en cada caso. En el comienzo fue demasiado duro para mí, un novato que recién ingresaba en ese mundo, pero poco a poco, adquirí mi fama. Lo único que nunca cambió fue la profunda soledad que me sumergía y no me soltaba.

Francis me miraba melancólico, mientras yo pensaba.- Solo dime si es cierto o no.- murmuró en tono bajo.

-Está bien.- suspiré.- Sí, tu novia me contrató porque tiene sospechas de que la engañas.

-¡Lo sabía!- murmuró molesto.- No puedo creer que porque un día no le digo que la amo cada 5 segundos, crea que tengo un amante.

-Mira, mi trabajo es seguirte, no hacer vida social contigo.- bufé.- Si quieres hablar con ella, mejor para mí.- lo miré serio.- Tengo mejores cosas que seguirte.

-¿Tú crees que me agrada que un inglés serio me siga?- me miró y suspiró.- Cuando llegue a casa, conversaré con ella.

-Bien, yo iré a mi oficina.- entré a mi auto y conduje.

Al llegar, me di cuenta de que estaba solo, seguramente era el día libre de Isabel. Suspiré y cerré la oficina con llave, mientras entraba con un aura depresiva y miraba como la soledad colocaba la mano en mi hombro, guiándome.

Al día siguiente, al no recibir llamadas, decidí seguir con mi investigación. Me bañe, me vestí y llegué a las 10:30 am al restaurante. Al llegar, me di cuenta de que Francis buscaba algo con la mirada y al verme, se acercó a mi auto.

-Buenos días, señor Kirkland.- sonrió.- Lo estaba esperando.

-¿A mí?- murmuré confundido.

-A usted.- la sonrisa que me dirigió esta vez, era como si estuviese feliz de verme nuevamente.- Entre conmigo al restaurante, please.

-Un momento.- dije serio.- ¿Por qué debo hacer lo que me pide?

-Solo venga, por favor.- sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Salí de mi auto y lo seguí, pensando que su actitud era demasiado sospechosa. Me adentré en la cocina, mientras él saludaba a todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó el chico de los condones.

-Mi sombra.- sonrió y me sentó en una silla.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo?- gruñí.

-Hablé con Maddie y me mintió, así que haré que ella me crea a través de usted.- sonrió.- Ahora tendrá derecho de verme más de cerca, para que su informe sea lo más honesto posible.- se arregló el cabello y comenzó a trabajar.

¿Era una mentira?, pues no. Francis Bonnefoy, mi objetivo, me está ofreciendo seguirlo, porque no quería que mintiera, pero ¿quién se cree para decirme poco profesional? Soy Arthur Kirkland, mi reporte es transparente y sin apreciaciones personales, no jugaría con algo tan delicado como mi trabajo.

-Deduzco que no ha desayunado, así que le preparé un té con scones.- sonrió.

Lo seguí con la mirada, sorprendido. ¿Acaso se preocupó de mí? Me acomodé en la silla mejor y seguí escribiendo mis notas en mi pequeño cuadernillo. Al terminar, me dejó el té en mi regazo y los scones en una pequeña mesita que estaba cerca. Comí, mientras seguía observando al francés, su manera elegante de moverse alrededor de la cocina, su cabello agitado por el poco viento que entraba en el lugar, sus manos que se movían con gracia, su mirada concentrada en el platillo que preparaba, sus diferentes muecas y sus labios, esos finos labios que susurraban cosas en francés.

-¿Le ha gustado los scones?- preguntó, cuando me miró.

-No, estaban malos.- murmuré serio, mientras ocultaba el hecho de que estaban deliciosos y que quería una ración extra.

-Pues, me alegra saber que los detesta.- rió, al darse cuenta de que tenía el plato vacío.

-Se equivoca.- bufé.- Fue cortesía, no es que me agrade su comida.

-Lo mismo dijo cuándo preparé fish and chips.- sonrió.- Vi como devoraba el platillo y lo disfrutaba.- tomó el plato y me sirvió más scones.- Debería aprender a ser más honesto.- rió y siguió con su trabajo.

Apreté los dientes y gruñí. "Debería aprender a ser más honesto", estupideces dichas por un idiota. Seguí comiendo los scones y analizando la conducta de Francis, mientras me perdía en su elegancia.

-Sé que usted debe observarme, pero…- se acercó a mí y retiró la taza de té, pero se quedó cerca de mi oído.- ¿es mi idea o usted me devora con la mirada?

Me sonrojé horriblemente, ¿así de imbécil me veía?- No diga tonterías.- murmuré molesto.- Usted es…- busqué entre las cosas de la cocina, algo con que insultarlo, lo único que vi fueron ancas de rana.- usted es una horrible rana.

-¿Rana?- preguntó confundido.

-Yes, you're an ugly frog.- sonreí con sorna, pero él río.

-Vaya originalidad.- siguió riendo.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, pero eres una horrible rana.- seguí diciendo, pero él seguía riendo.

-Lo que tú digas.- sonrió.

-Lo estás asumiendo.- lo miré riendo.- Frog, frog, frog.

-Ustedes dos…-murmuró el chico albino.- dejen de coquetear en frente de nosotros, no todos son tolerantes.- rió.

-Lo siento.- rió el francés, mientras yo lo mataba con la mirada.- Fue culpa de Arthur.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?- gruñí. Mis manos querían ahorcarlo.

-Sir Bonnefoy, siga trabajando por favor.- murmuró serio el jefe del local.

-Sí, lo siento.- suspiró y siguió en lo suyo. Tenía miedo de que me regañara el jefe del francés, pero solo me dirigió una mirada seria y se fue.

Seguí haciendo mi trabajo, mientras el de los ojos azules seguía el suyo. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Francis se acercó a mí y me preguntó que quería comer, a lo que respondí que no quería nada que él cocinara. La única respuesta que obtuve fue su risa. Mi vigilancia siguió hasta las 11 de la noche, hora que él cerraba el local. Se despidió de todos y se acercó a mí.

-¿Quiere ir a un bar?- preguntó muy animado.

-¿A un bar?- dije confundido.

-Sí, deduzco que sabes beber ¿no?- rió.

-Obvio que sé beber.- gruñí. Estaba harto de que me tomara como motivo de burla.

-Bien, vamos.- sonrió y me tomó de las manos, para levantarme de la silla.

Caminé un poco, porque me dolía el trasero de tanto tiempo estar sentado. Francis sonreía como idiota, mientras yo seguía caminando hacia mi auto.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- pregunté enojado.

-Nada.- rió bajo y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

Subí al auto y conduje a un bar que quedaba cerca de mi oficina, al cual pasaba cuando terminaba un caso y celebraba que lo había logrado. El barman me miró sonriente, mientras yo suspiraba.

-Arthur.- me acerqué a la barra y el francés hizo lo mismo.- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Sí, por favor.- sonreí a medias.

-¿Viniste a celebrar un caso, como siempre?- preguntó alegre.

-No, esta vez vine con un caso.- gruñí al dirigirle la mirada a Francis.

-Oh, entiendo.- sonrió.- ¿Qué desea señor?

-Yo, quiero un whiskey a las rocas, por favor.- sonrió.

-En seguida traigo sus bebidas.- el cantinero sonrió y se fue a prepararlos.

El francés me miró sonriente, mientras yo estaba cabizbajo.- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ninguno.- suspiré.

-Eso suena a mentira.- sonrió.

-No es nada y aunque así fuese, no hablaría contigo sobre mis problemas.- murmuré serio.

-La razón para invitarlo a beber fue para conocerlo mejor, Maddie sabe que no llegaré hoy en la noche.- sonrió.- Tengo toda la noche para escuchar todo lo que me quieras decir.

-¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?- murmuré serio.

-Tengo el día libre.- sonrió.- Vamos, sé que sabes muchas cosas de mí, tengo derecho a saber de ti.

-Me niego rotundamente a hablarle de mi vida.- gruñí.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?- preguntó serio.- Yo no pienso burlarme de ti, mucho menos juzgarte.

-Usted es mi objetivo, no me relaciono con ningún objetivo.- lo miré seriamente, pero él sonreía.

-Es la última vez que le dirijo la palabra de ser necesario, pero quiero conocerlo.- tomó mi mano, mientras yo me sonrojaba.- Como dije antes, me pareció un hombre curioso y entre más cerca esté, más curioso lo encuentro.

-Te vas a tener que quedar con tus dudas.- gruñí molesto.- Frog, no necesito hablar con nadie sobre mi vida, ni mucho menos contigo.

El cantinero llegó con nuestras bebidas y comencé a beber lentamente el vaso de brandy que pedí. Francis, mientras tanto, comenzó a mirar alrededor del local serio.

-Te reto a una partida de pool.- dijo de repente, haciendo que lo mirara sorprendido.- Si yo gano, me cuentas más de ti.

-¿y qué pasa si yo gano?- pregunté sonriente. Me gustaban los desafíos.

-Si tú ganas, yo te dejo en paz.- sonrió.

-Trato.- estreché mi mano con él, cerrando el pacto como caballeros y nos levantamos a jugar.

La verdad es que no jugaba mucho pool, pero nunca había sido un mal jugador. El que inició la partida fue el francés, decidiendo que él eliminaría las bolas con dos franjas, por lo que yo debía eliminar las que estaban pintadas de color. Para los que no saben, el pool consiste en golpear con una bola blanca, una cantidad de bolas de colores, divididas en las que están completamente pintadas y las que tienen dos franjas de color. Una vez que terminas de eliminar todas las bolas que escogiste, debes eliminar la bola número 8, así ganas el juego.

Al principio, el francés falló dos tiros, por lo que deduje que tenía el juego ganado. Había eliminado tres bolas de color, pero la última no pude cobrar el punto porque la bola blanca se fue con ella. Suspiré y le di el turno a Francis.

-Veo que eres bueno.- sonrió y eliminó su primera bola.

-Sí, mala idea pedirme que jugáramos.- reí.- Aunque soy mejor en ajedrez.

-¿En serio?- eliminó la segunda, quedando en empate.

-Sí, desde pequeño jugaba muy bien ajedrez.- sonreí.- Incluso fui campeón en torneos de la escuela.- lo miré.

-Vaya, eso seguramente te hizo feliz.- eliminó la tercera bola.

-No, bueno sí, pero siempre en la familia me miraban en menos, porque debía ser perfecto.- suspiré.

-Entiendo.- eliminó la cuarta bola, sonriente.- Si algún día se da la oportunidad, me gustaría jugar contigo.- sonrió.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté serio.

-Porque también gané algunos torneos de ajedrez.- al tratar de eliminar la quinta bola, no chocó con la bola que debía eliminar.

-Mi turno.- reí con sorna y eliminé dos bolas, volviendo a tener un empate.

Intenté eliminar la quinta, pero las 4 bolas que me quedaban estaban fuera de mi alcance, por lo que fallé el tiro. El francés tomó su turno y eliminó 3 bolas, logrando que le quedara la última, la número 8.

-No esperaba que fueras tan bueno.- murmuré sorprendido, cuando vi que había perdido.

-Bien, dile adiós a tus secretos.- rió y eliminó la bola negra, ganando la partida.

Suspiré y miré serio la mesa. Odio ese juego, odio a ese francés que debía vigilar por dinero, odio mi vida, odio ser yo. Me acomodé nuevamente en la silla, obviamente enojado por la derrota y bebí mi brandy de un solo sorbo.

-Bien, quieres saber de mí, pues aquí voy.- gruñí serio, mientras él me miraba sonriente.- Bueno, soy hijo de un padre trabajador y una madre que solo se quedaba al lado de nosotros, porque se había casado. Tengo un hermano mayor, llamado Scott, que es el que pudo escoger como vivir su vida, pero ahora es un infeliz.

-Veo que quieres mucho a tu hermano.- murmuró preocupado.

-Lo detesto, siempre hacia cosas horribles de las que me culpaba y mis padres, al ver que no podían cambiarlo, decidieron que yo debía ser el hijo perfecto, por lo que siempre me obligaban a estudiar y a ser el mejor.

-Ya veo.- suspiró.

-Cuando era niño, nunca me consentían, no me compraban juguetes, me obligaban a leer mucho y solo aprobaban el ajedrez como juego, pero me exigían que fuese el mejor jugador.- bajé la mirada.- Mientras mi hermano, para que no hiciera una pataleta, le compraban todo lo que quisiera, presumiendo que papá y mamá lo amaban más que a mí.

-Vaya, que dura vida para un niño.- bebió un sorbo de su whiskey y me miró serio.

-Ni que lo digas.- suspiré y comencé a agarrar mis manos, para darme valor.- Mi vida durante la adolescencia fue incluso peor, porque me obligaban a estudiar para ir a una universidad y obtener una beca, porque no teníamos mucho dinero como para pagar mis estudios, por lo que me encerraban en casa, mientras mi hermano se iba de fiesta en fiesta.

-¿Tú le tienes rencor a tu hermano?- preguntó, cuando terminó de beber otro sorbo de su licor.

-Mucho, sobre todo porque me molestaba y porque gracias a él, me negaron tener una vida.- suspiré.- Cuando terminé mis estudios, salí como el mejor de mi clase y había obtenido una gran beca universitaria.- lo miré serio.- La rechacé.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque sabía que me obligarían a ser el mejor estudiante y estaba cansado de hacer eso.- bajé la mirada nuevamente y seguí agarrando mis manos, pero Francis tomó una y la apretó con fuerza.- ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Dándote ánimos.- sonrió.- Deduzco que nunca le has contado a nadie la historia de tu vida.

-En eso tienes razón.- suspiré.- Bueno, como te iba contando, rechacé la beca porque no quería seguir complaciendo a mis padres y luego de eso, me fui de la casa, obviamente gritando que habían arruinado mi vida porque su hijo mayor era un desastre.

Siguió apretando mi mano con fuerza, e incluso comenzó a hacerme cariño.- Perdón, no sabía que tu historia era tan dura.- suspiró.

-Es lo justo, ganaste la apuesta.- suspiré y lo miré.

-Tendrías que haberte detenido.- me abrazó. Al principio, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y después me aferré con fuerza a él.- Sé que gané la apuesta, pero hay cosas que no deberías haberme contado.

-Mi vida es una mierda, no te habría contado nada de haberme detenido.- bufé.

Se apartó de mí y suspiró.- Pardon.- bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste?- obviamente, yo no sabía hablar francés.- Deja de hablar en idioma rana, mira que no entiendo.

Me miró sorprendido y rió.- I'm sorry.

-Así está mejor.- sonreí con sorna.

-Tenía razón.- sonrió, pero lo miré serio.

-¿Con qué?- pregunté confundido.

-Con que eres un hombre muy interesante.- siguió riendo.- Si no estuviese con Maddie, estaría besándote ahora.

-What the hell?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Pues eso.- me miró serio.- Desde que apareciste ese día en el restaurante, tu mirada me dijo que eras una persona solitaria y sensible, que ocultaba sus sentimientos con esa coraza de seriedad y sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué quieres besarme?- pregunté confundido.- Estás dando las razones para alejarte de alguien, no para quererlo.- lo miré serio.

-Es difícil decirlo, quizás sea tu encanto natural o que no he dejado de soñar contigo o que me atraes, o incluso puedo decir que me gustas.- sonrió.- Sé que suena extraño para alguien como tú que un hombre te diga estas cosas, pero creo que ya que fuiste honesto conmigo, yo también debo serlo.

-Te recuerdo que tu novia te está esperando en casa, mientras estás aquí hablando conmigo.- murmuré serio.

-Con Maddie las cosas no van bien.- suspiró.- Yo sé que ella quiere volver a Vancouver, pero no quiero alejarme de mi querida Europa.- me miró serio.- Ella, al igual que yo, sabe que incluso antes de venir a Inglaterra, debimos terminar lo nuestro, pero ella no se atreve y yo la quiero mucho como para dejarla sola vagando en un país desconocido.

-No sé porque me estás diciendo esto, pero nuestra relación no va a cambiar.- lo miré y gruñí.- Tú tienes a tu novia, ella me contrató para seguirte y no pienso estar con un objetivo acosador.

-Dame una razón de peso.- se acercó a mí y me alzó la mirada.- No me creo que tú no quieras estar conmigo, ni eso de que eres el detective privado que me sigue, porque de ser así, hace mucho que hubieses terminado tu trabajo.

En eso tenía razón, de haber sido por mí, habría terminado en una semana dando mi veredicto final: "su novio no la engaña", pero descubrí que me gustaba mirar a Francis cocinar y sonreír a la vida. Demonios, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?, me gustaba ese idiota francés y me convencí a mí mismo de que era solo un trabajo.

-Tú no sabes lo profesional que soy.- bufé.- Quería asegurarme de que estaba dando el veredicto correcto.

-No, tú querías verme más seguido.- sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mis labios.- Dime que no me quieres y me detengo.- susurró en ellos.

No soporté que estuviese mucho tiempo así, por lo que lo alejé y tomé mis cosas de la barra.- No crea que usted, como el donjuán que es, me va a atraer.- salí del bar y caminé a mi oficina.

Comencé a pensar que el idiota me estaba siguiendo, pero al voltear, me di cuenta de que estaba solo en la calle. ¿Por qué me iba a seguir?, bueno dijo que le gusto, debería estar siguiéndome y haciendo que yo tomara en serio su propuesta. Estúpido francés, ¿por qué no estás detrás de mí? Al llegar a la oficina, me encontré solo nuevamente, ya que eran las 3 de la mañana e Isabel debe estar durmiendo en su casa con su novio. Bostecé apenado y acomodé mi sofá para dormir, pero sentí que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. La abrí y me sorprendió ver a Francis.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté molesto.- Ya me iba a dormir.

-Escúchame, por favor.- dijo apenado.

-Que sea rápido.- gruñí y lo dejé entrar.

Se sentó en el sofá y me miró serio.- Lo que dije en el bar es cierto, debes creerme.

-Nunca dije que no te creía...- murmuré serio, mientras me servía brandy en un pequeño vaso.- pero, eso no significa que acepte estar contigo.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que digo la verdad?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que no se puede, por mucho que tú quieras?- lo miré seriamente.- Tú tienes a tu novia.

-Deja de poner a Maddeline como obstáculo.- gruñó molesto.- ¡DIME QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO Y PORQUÉ!

-No grites en mi oficina.- gruñí.- No quiero estar contigo porque no eres mi tipo, ¿eso querías oír?

-Ambos sabemos que mientes al decir eso.- sonrió con sorna.- Sé que te sientes atraído hacia mí, incluso puedo poner mis manos al fuego al decir que tú estás enamorado de mí.

-Te estás quemando, porque yo no siento nada hacía ti.- sonreí con sorna.- ¿Cómo de entre todas las personas voy a escoger un francés que coquetea con la primera persona que tiene en frente, que es idiota, que solo sabe cocinar y que no puede terminar con su novia porque tiene miedo a quedarse solo?

-Al igual que yo me pregunto, ¿por qué de entre todas las personas que me pueden gustar, escogí a un inglés cejudo, que se enoja por cualquier estupidez que le dicen, que se pierde en su propia ciudad y que no valora lo que tiene en frente?

-Al menos yo no te escogí, no es mi culpa que tú te sientas así.- lo miré muy serio, pero él se levantó y me acercó a su cuerpo.

-En eso te equivocas, gruñón.- su oceánica mirada me sumergía a un universo desconocido, del que obviamente yo no me quería alejar.- Es tu culpa, por ser tan lindo, tan atrayente, tan misterioso, tan sexy…- en ese momento se lamió los labios.- tan sarcástico, por ser tú, por ver tu soledad e intentar acompañarte.

-No intentes acompañarme en mi soledad, todo el que lo intento se ha terminado alejando.- bajé la mirada.

-Yo no soy todos, Arthur.- me alzó la mirada y me besó, aunque fue solo un roce de labios.

-Francis, no quiero seguir con esto.- susurré bajo, pero él me miró con tanta ternura, que ahora fui yo él le robo un beso.

-Arthur, mírame.- obedecí sin decir más, sonrojado.- Voy a terminar con Maddeline y me quedaré contigo, no te dejaré solo nunca.

-Nunca digas nunca.- suspiré.- Todas las personas que se han ofrecido a acompañarme, se han ido.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no soy todos, yo cuando digo algo, lo cumplo.- me abrazó con fuerza.- Por eso, tú haz lo mismo y quédate a mi lado.

Ya no pude más, mis brazos se aferraban con fuerza a él, mientras mis labios se unían con los suyos. Después, comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y comenzó a quitar mi camisa, pero lo detuve.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, yo…- bajé la mirada, nervioso.- como nunca he estado con nadie, es la primera vez que yo me enfrento a esto.

-¿Eres virgen?

-Yes.- susurré bajo y muy sonrojado. Para mi sorpresa, él solo besó mi frente y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, lo haremos a tu manera.- acarició mi mejilla.- Me importas tanto, como para detenerme en este momento y decirte que puedo esperarte.

Agarré su camisa, mientras lo miraba frustrado.- No es que odie que seas comprensivo, pero siento que debería darte este momento tan preciado.

-Puedo esperar.- sonrió.- En realidad, te voy a enamorar, para que tengamos un mejor momento los dos y recuerdes tu primera vez como "la vez que hiciste el amor", en vez de ser solo sexo.

Yo solo lo miré entre serio y nervioso, porque estaba pensando en mí, en lo que sería mejor, en vez de seguir sus impulsos. Sonreí y lo besé, obviamente en un arrebato de alegría.

-Lo que sí te pediré es que me concedas una cita.- sonrió.- Quiero que estés tan enamorado de mí, que nunca más te puedas alejar.

-Olvídalo, jamás lo lograrás.- murmuré sonrojado.

-Comienzo a creer que ya estoy creando un avance.- rió.

-En tus sueños, ugly frog.

-Pues, soñar es gratis.- sonrió y besó mi frente.- Mañana en el restaurante, a las 7 de la tarde.

-No creas que iré.- gruñí.

-Te esperaré.- sonrió.

-Te mojaras con la lluvia.- sonreí con sorna.

-Correré el riesgo.- me besó nuevamente y comenzó a caminar.- Nos vemos mañana, mon amour.- sin más, se fue de mi oficina, dejándome con una gran sonrisa.

-Idiota.- reí y me dormí.

Fue así, como lentamente, comencé a salir a escondidas con el francés. Nuestra primera cita fue muy divertida, por mucho que odie admitirlo. Me llevó a bailar y a cantar a un bar, incluso cantó en su lengua materna, haciendo que yo no pudiese quitarle la mirada de encima. Después siguieron otras citas más interesantes, incluso me llevó a patinar en hielo y a una chocolatería, a comer frutas cubiertas con chocolate. Solo había un problema, uno muy grande, él aún no había terminado con la canadiense.

-¿Cuándo terminarás con mi cliente?- pregunté, cuando estábamos en la décima cita.

-Bueno.- suspiró.- Ella está sospechando más de mí, no quiero decirle que el investigador privado al que contrató para averiguar si la engaña, es mi amante y que si no lo hubiese contratado, yo le sería fiel.

-Londres no ocultará por mucho más lo nuestro.- gruñí.

-Sé que prometí que terminaría con ella, pero no aún.- sonrió apenado.

-Sabes, comienzo a creer que siempre seré tu amante.- lo fulminé con la mirada y me levanté serio, mientras él me seguía.

-Arthur, wait.- gritó, mientras corría detrás de mí.

-No.- estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras seguía mirando al frente.

-Por favor, espera.- agarró mi brazo y me llevó a un callejón.- Te amo, pero por favor, espérame.- suspiró.

-Un momento, ¿qué?- murmuré serio.

-Te amo.- sonrió y me abrazó.- Sé que es muy pronto para decírtelo, pero no te lo diría si no fuese verdad.

-Si me amas, ¿por qué no puedes terminar esa relación?- pregunté confundido.

-Porque tengo miedo de que ella me odie y que tenga un rencor conmigo que no pueda superar.- suspiró.

-Oye.- suspiré, como odiaba ser honesto.- Esto no es solo tu culpa, es también mía.- sonreí para darle ánimos.- Lo que sea que pase, estaremos juntos para afrontarlo.

-Arthur…- susurró y me besó, alegre.- Definitivamente, te amo.

-No me hagas decirte esto nuevamente.- gruñí y caminé a mi oficina.

En ella, me esperaba Isabel con la puerta abierta.

-Señor Kirkland, lo están esperando.- murmuró seria, mientras señalaba a la señorita Williams.

Fue así como llegamos al principio, si se ponen a pensar, creo que no era mi trabajo decir la verdad, pero mi corazón no quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía hacia Francis.

-¿Usted?- me miró seria.- Ahora entiendo todo, así que se aprovechó de que lo contraté para acercarse a mi novio.

-Se equivoca, yo hice mi trabajo profesionalmente.- murmuré serio.- Fue mientras estaba investigando que todo ocurrió.

-¿Ustedes se acostaron?- preguntó molesta.

-No, aún no.- bajé la mirada.

-Ya no sé qué creerle, infeliz impostor.- gruñó molesta y en ese momento, apareció Francis.

-Maddie, él no tiene la culpa.- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.- Nosotros no íbamos bien, tú sospechabas tanto de mí que lo contrataste para seguirme y fue mi culpa enamorarme de él.

-¿Enamorarte?- suspiró.- Tú nunca te vas a enamorar, Francis.- murmuró molesta.- Lo mismo dijiste cuando estábamos juntos.

-Te dije que te quería demasiado, pero no que te amaba.- me miró y sonrió.- Yo lo amo, podrá ser un gruñón, sarcástico, burlesco, tener cejas horribles, pero lo amo.

-Pues bien, suerte con él.- le dio una cachetada y bajó la mirada.- Emily tenía razón con respecto a ti.- sin más que decir, se fue de la oficina.

-¿Quién es Emily?- pregunté confundido.

-Su hermana mayor, siempre me odió.- rió.- Bueno, creo que ya hice lo que impedía que estuviésemos juntos.- sonrió.- Ahora, ¿aceptas que este francés idiota, quien te ama con locura, sea tu novio?

-Acabas de terminar con tu ex novia, ¿no crees que debes darte un tiempo?- lo miré serio.

-Bueno, es verdad.- rió.- Entonces, ¿me esperarías?

-No, no te esperaré.- gruñí.- No tienes que ofrecerme para que lo haga.

-Si tengo algo.- sonrió.- Una casa, con una cama que podemos compartir, desayunos llenos de amor todos los días, besos de "éxito en tu siguiente caso", un "bienvenido a casa" cuando llegues de trabajar, comida deliciosa, besos de buenas noches y al menos un "te amo" todos los días, ¿qué me dices?

-Yo creo que por esas cosas, debería esperarlo señor Kirkland.- opinó Isabel, mientras el francés la miraba.

-Veo que le agradé a tu secretaria.- sonrió.- vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿qué me dices?

-No sé, ¿estarás todos los días conmigo?- pregunté serio.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió.

-Pues, que te den frog.- reí.

-Entiendo, entonces me iré cabizbajo y le diré a todos que me deprimí porque Arthur Kirkland no me ama.- bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

Reí y lo abracé por la espalda, mientras él mantenía su cabeza baja.- Idiota, sabes que te esperaré, de todos modos no tengo opción.- sonreí, pero no era con sorna, era una sonrisa de felicidad.

Se volteó y me besó con mucho cariño.- Remodelaré la casa, para recibirte.- sonrió.

-Estaré esperando tu llegada en este lugar.- murmuré sonrojado.

-I love you.- sonrió y se fue, dejándome con Isabel y un montón de preguntas de su parte.

El siguiente mes, él regresó y llevó todas las cosas que usaba para vivir en la oficina a su casa y desde entonces, cumplió su promesa de nunca abandonarme ni dejarme solo. ¿Quién creería que yo, un hombre serio y asustado, terminaría siendo feliz con alguien que ama?

**~FIN~**

**Extra: La primera vez de Arthur. **

Nos encontramos en la residencia de Francis Bonnefoy y Arthur Kirkland, cuando llevaban 5 meses de relación oficial. Ambos vivían perfectamente juntos, a pesar de sus "peleas" cotidianas y de sus diferentes estilos de vida, pero había algo que inquietaba al francés, su pobre amigo no había sido usado durante unos duros 8 meses y no es porque no hubiese oportunidades, es porque el inglés es tan importante para él, que no quiere obligarlo.

-Francis, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.- Arthur lo miraba seriamente, sabía que al francés le ocurría algo, pero no sabía lo que era.

-Dime.- el de los ojos azules lo miraba algo nervioso.

-Siento que te ocurre algo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con seriedad.

"¿Cómo le dices a tu pareja que necesitas relaciones sexuales, sin sonar como un maldito pervertido?", pensó el francés nervioso.- Ahmm, pues yo…- se calló, porque no sabía decirle la verdad que tanto lo acongojaba.

-¿Tú?- murmuró Arthur, con la poca paciencia que le tenía.

-Yo quiero…- suspiró nervioso.- Yo quiero que nosotros dos llevemos nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, pero no quiero obligarte a ello.

Arthur lo miró un momento y comenzó a pensar en que el francés tenía razón, por mucho que le cueste admitirlo. Desde que se habían declarado el uno al otro que no habían hecho nada, con la excusa de que el inglés es virgen, pero ahora llevaban una relación más estable y se entendía que Francis estuviese más ansioso a dar ese paso, ya que él no era virgen y ya saben el dicho, "cuando lo pruebas, no puedes parar."

-Está bien.- murmuró sonrojado el inglés.- Esta noche, seré todo tuyo.- salió corriendo de la casa después de decir aquella última frase que lo dejó como un tomate maduro.

Durante ese día, Arthur no se concentró mucho en su oficio, se quedó pensando en cómo sorprender al francés, porque quería que él también recordara lo bueno que había sido.

-Señor Kirkland, tiene una llamada de Francis.- dijo la secretaria del inglés, Isabel Fernández Carriedo, quien también se volvió una gran amiga del francés.

-Dile que lo llamo después.- murmuró serio, mientras miraba unos papeles.

Isabel no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y le aviso a Francis que el señor Kirkland lo llamaría después. Volvió a la oficina de su jefe y se encontró al pobre golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

-No es nada.- gruñó nervioso.

-Si no lo conociera, diría que algo le preocupa.- sonrió la española.

Arthur suspiró nervioso e hizo que su secretaria se sentara en frente de él.- ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?- preguntó sonrojado.

-¿Mi primera vez en qué?- la inocencia de la mujer a veces le causaba ternura, pero este no era el caso.

-Tu primera relación sexual.- gruñó molesto.

-¡Ah!- sonrió nerviosa.- Bueno, fue con Lovino y él fue muy cariñoso conmigo.- soltó una pequeña risita.- Me llevo a su casa de soltero, me invitó un par de tragos y después me confesó que quería hace mucho tiempo hacerlo conmigo, como él no es de expresar sus sentimientos, me dio mucha ternura y le concedí su deseo.- sonrió.- ¿Acaso Francis habló de eso con usted?

-Sí, pero debo admitir que me da algo de miedo.- suspiré nervioso.- No quiero llegar a casa.

-Descuide.- colocó su mano en mi hombro.- Francis lo ama, no tiene que temer.

A pesar de haber hablado con su secretaria, Arthur no se quedó tranquilo, por lo que cuando era momento de salir de la oficina, en la medianoche, le sudaban las manos, le temblaban las piernas, suspiraba como si su vida dependiese de eso y no dejaba de pensar en el francés. Al llegar a casa, Francis lo esperaba con una cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

-Sorpresa, mon amour.- sonrió el francés, que se esmeró en preparar algo que fuese de su gusto.

-¿Qué carajo pasó aquí?- preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto el inglés.

-Pues, pensé que estarías nervioso y decidí preparar algo romántico para que no pensaras tanto.- siguió sonriendo.

-¿Isabel te dijo algo?- preguntó, mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y arremangaba las mangas de su camisa.

-No.- mintió descaradamente.

-Ya veo.- gruñó.- La regañaré en la mañana.

-En la mañana estarás tan bien, que se te olvidara todo lo que pasaste hoy.- rió, mientras caminaba a la cocina y traía la cena.

Se sentaron a comer juntos, mientras hablaban del día que tuvieron y de cosas triviales, pero al inglés no se le olvidaba que le entregaría algo que pensó que jamás daría al francés. Cuando el momento estaba iniciando, Francis miraba al inglés y se preocupaba de que no estuviese tan asustado.

-Tranquilo.- lo abrazó con fuerza.- Si quieres, podemos esperar.

Arthur lo pensó un momento, pero lo que pasaba por su cabeza era que el francés se había esmerado demasiado en preparar algo para que se sintiese a gusto en este momento donde la vergüenza y el pudor se apoderaban de él.

-N-no es necesario que sigamos esperando.- bajó la mirada.- Yo quiero hacerlo.

-Está bien.- sonrió y besó sus labios.

Francis comenzó a iniciar "la previa", cuando los besos, los abrazos, el manoseo y el calor aumentaban a medida que ambos quisiesen. Arthur, para sorpresa de ambos, no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar al francés de manera seductora.

-Te sale natural.- susurró el de los ojos azules, mientras comenzaba a lentamente quitar la camisa de su amado.

Arthur no opuso resistencia alguna, porque el francés lo había estimulado tan bien que no quería apartarse de él. Francis, de repente, lo tomó en sus brazos y caminó a la habitación, mientras se besaban lentamente, recorriendo cada parte de su boca en un beso voraz.

Cuando llegó, acostó al inglés y siguió besándolo, mientras Arthur disfrutaba cada roce, cada sensación electrizante que recorría su espalda, cada mirada que le dirigía el francés, cada caricia, todo en general. Francis comenzó a quitar la sudadera que llevaba, con ayuda del inglés y con sus torsos desnudos, siguieron besándose y tocándose.

-Francis.- comenzó a decir el inglés, con la respiración agitada.

-Shh!- el francés lo silenció con su boca, en un beso muy excitante.- No hables, solo disfruta.- sonrió y comenzó a quitar los pantalones del inglés lentamente.

A Arthur, de repente, se le subió el color a las mejillas, mientras Francis besaba sus piernas con mucha dulzura, como nunca esperó que pasara. Al llegar a la entrepierna, este vaciló un poco, porque no quería quitar de golpe la ropa interior. Decidió que se quitaría los pantalones, mientras miraba al inglés, pero este le sorprendió cuando le quitó con sus manos los pantalones y le dio una nalgada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el francés, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- murmuró serio el inglés.- ¿no te gustó?

-No, no es eso.- puso su mejor cara de gozo.- Hazlo otra vez.

Arthur comenzó a darle más nalgadas al francés, mientras este gruñía cada vez más fuerte y ambos comenzaban a disfrutar de este momento. Al inglés la vergüenza se le fue a la mierda, incluso quitó el mismo la ropa interior del francés, mientras Francis quitaba la suya. Ambos se miraron detenidamente un momento, ya que se encontraban completamente desnudos y eso les agradaba.

Prosiguieron con el acto, cuando Francis tomó el miembro semi erecto del inglés y comenzó a estimularlo más. Arthur comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos, que fueron aumentando su volumen a medida que el francés masturbaba más rápido. Al correrse por primera vez en su vida, el inglés se sintió nervioso y miró al francés arrepentido.

-I'm so…- la frase quedó a la mitad, cuando vio a Francis lamer su mano.- ¿Qué haces?

-Pruebo la esencia de Arthur.- sonrió.- Es deliciosa.- rió bajo, para no incomodar más al pobre inglés.

Volvieron a lo suyo, cuando el francés le pidió al inglés que lamiera sus dedos, cosa que dejó al segundo bastante confundido. Luego, cuando sintió sus dedos muy humedecidos, le pidió a su acompañante que se relajara, que esto podía doler un poco y que después se sentiría bien. Arthur, asustado, no se relajó y tuvo que soportar que el francés metiese los dedos en su ano. Francis siguió insistiendo en que se relajara, pero el inglés estaba asustado. Quitó el dedo de su trasero y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname.- susurró en su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Duele.- susurró el inglés, mientras sollozaba.

-Nos detendremos un momento, si así lo quieres.- sonrió.

-Está bien.- lo miró y besó sus labios suavemente.

Se acariciaron alrededor de 5 minutos, cuando el inglés le dice que lo intente nuevamente. Esta vez, más relajado que antes, pudo soportar cuando ingresó el primer dedo en su cavidad y el francés tuvo la suerte de que tocó su punto exacto en el primer intento. Cuando sintió que Arthur podía resistir, ingresó el segundo dedo, esta vez ensanchando la entrada. Una vez que ya nada impedía que se unieran, Francis se colocó el condón e ingresó lentamente en el inglés, mientras este gemía de dolor.

-¿No quieres que me detenga?- preguntó muy preocupado

-No, sigue.- dijo como pudo el inglés.

Una vez lo ingresó completamente, esperó a que Arthur se acostumbrara a él y comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que el inglés liberara gemidos ahogados. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más rápido se movían y el de los ojos verdes más gemía. Francis se sentía tan bien dentro del inglés, que no quería separarse ni un segundo. Siguieron así, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar el placer que les recorría y liberaron sus orgasmos, primero el inglés y luego el francés.

-Ha sido increíble.- murmuró Arthur, mientras miraba a Francis.

-Te dije que la espera valía la pena.- sonrió.- Ahora creo que lo mejor sería que durmieras, debes estar cansado.

-No, no lo…- bostezó.- estoy.

Francis rió y lo acomodó debajo de las sábanas.- Buenas noches, mi pequeño conejito.- besó su sien, mientras escuchaba los ronquidos del inglés.

Se quedó en silencio, observando el profundo sueño de su amado y sonriendo como idiota porque finalmente logró que ese momento ocurriera. Se acomodó en la cama y se durmió abrazado al inglés, mientras susurraba que lo amaba.

**Extra: El regaño de Isabel. **

Cuando Arthur llegó a la oficina, a los dos días después, lo esperaba Isabel con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señor Kirkland.- murmuró alegre.

-Nada de que buenos días, ¿cómo te atreviste a decirle a Francis mis preocupaciones?- preguntó molesto.

-Perdóneme, pero a todo esto, ¿cómo lo pasó?- rió la española, mientras veía al inglés encerrarse en la oficina, con un sonrojo bastante evidente.

**~FIN~**


End file.
